1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having vertically stacked channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the distance between channels in a multi-bridge-channel MOSFET (MBCFET) decreases, it may be difficult to control the thickness of a barrier layer to obtain a target threshold voltage of the MBCFET. It is desired to have a barrier layer having a relatively thicker thickness in an MBCFET having a relatively high threshold voltage, and thus, there may not be sufficient space for forming a workfunction metal layer, and a target threshold voltage may not be obtained.